Borderlands: Composure, Vanity, and Mischief
by Red B. Raven
Summary: The encounters of the four Vault Hunters before the events of the game. This back story displays activities performed by each character individually and collectively on the same accounts. Includes suggestive themes and mature language.
1. Chapter 1

Book 1: Chapter 1:

To Congregate with Destiny

Sunlight reflected off broken glass and danced through an empty shop. The room was filled with posters and advertisements and was remarkably clean, considering the surroundings. As the morning heat began to rise Mordecai finished his morning workout and headed for the front. The air smelled of cold dirt and old sweat but it was a familiar stink. Mordecai walked by the vending machines and plugged them in kicking the med vendor when it started to flicker. He picked up his water jug and walked outside giving a long stretch while taking a look about the small town. The walls were made entirely of steel panels and were held together by lead rivets and poor welding. Each building was little more than the length of a runner and as wide as a two runners across. It was just enough space for a small family or shop. Windows were mere metal shutters that had been rusted into place over the years or cloth draperies flapping in the morning wind. As Mord passed by generators he would check them for fuel before starting them. Power started humming through the town and as he started activating the defense turrets. The town was only defended by a line of concrete barricades and a few repaired turrets. He stopped and sat down on a barricade in front of the town garage. As Mord watched the sun rise he felt exhilaration fill him.  
_  
He'll show today...it's too good of a day for him to waste the opportunity..._

For a boy Mordecai understood many a things beyond his years. He could feel the changes of the weather before it happened. He could bond with animals easily and normally without words. He even understood being an orphan would mean he did not have a set home, or family to rely on. Mordecai grew up a hard life of being thrown from town to town and living with marauders and thieves and prostitutes. He never knew his parents and the people that surrounded him were always dieing. Until Yujinny.

"Heya Mordecai! I see you woke up before the sun again! Ya want some bacon, Meryl is fryin some up right now?"

"Heya Ol' Will! Ah, na, you know I don't eat skag. Thanks though. Hey, did you see Yuj last night?"

"Wha? Yujinny? Na, hadn't seen him in bout a week. How long has it been since he left?"

"Eight days."

_Eight days and no sign of him…Not even Bloodwing has come back…_

"Alright, well, thanks fer turning my power on!"

"Sure, sure."

Mord walked to the northern edge of town and filled his jug from the town's water tower. Money wouldn't trouble him today since he made a small fortune from the rakk raid from the night before. Health packs sold like crazy and people needed to restock ammo. He walked out past the barricades to the eastern tip of town and started dragging rakk back to his shop. Few rakk were left after the skagg's feast. They went crazy at the smell of burned rakk meat. By midday he had skinned five whole bodies and de-boned the remains for the meat. Rakk meat went for a pretty penny so he ground the meat and canned it.

After refilling the stock in his vendors he topped his water jug off and headed out of town toward Liz's Drop. It was about two kilometers northwest through skag dens and a colony of spiderants. Along the way Mordecai's thoughts drifted off to the last time Yujinny came back this late. He was broken, bruised, bloodied, and most of all, content.

_The man loves a challenge… forever playin that angle…_

That time he came back with a rare make of an Atlas sniper rifle the **Cyclops** which caused Mordecai's lips to curve ever so upward. But what made Yuj happy was the story he got out of the marauders.

_Another piece to that fabled treasure…_

Mordecai sub-consciously pulled out his revolver and spun the barrel. It was an old habit from living on the streets and in hell holes. The old man loved fables, and most of all, loved the thrill of getting out of trouble. No sane person living on Pandora actually believed the myth, but everyone loved to egg Yuj on about finding it. He knew it too, but he only laughed when Mord asked him why he kept searching. Still Yujinny persisted with every traveler, whore, and merchant, grabbing at their words as though they were cash floating in his face.  
_  
I've gotta find him... he has to be in somethin deep..._

The hot sun was nearing its pinnacle and the desert winds blasted the sand around Mordecai when he came upon a den of skags. Desperate for shade, he pulled out his **Cyclops** and started picking them off about half a kilometer out. When all of the pups had fallen he holstered his rifle and took a step toward the prospect of shade. Then the Alpha skag came out of the den, and started at a mad dash toward him. He fired round after round but the bullets would bounce off the rough hide but he did manage to blind the beast fully before being run down. He ducked out of the way and ran toward the nearest set of rocks hoping to confuse the brute. The Alpha stopped and turned to sniff at the air.

_Ah shit, this one can smell…_

He climbed atop a small boulder and readied his six shooter for the next assault. The beast found his mark and charged at the boulder and leapt at the small boy. Mord let himself fall backward in time and reached up to grab the hind leg of the mutated hound. He was hurled off the boulder and swung his revolver around unloading all six slugs into the dog's ass. They both landed hard against the rough earth. The sun beat against his face until he lifted himself up and studied himself. Dark black skag blood covered his arm and chest along with a sharp smelling pulp from his foes ass.

_Nothing broken at least… and I still have my water…but that smell could be dangerous…_

He walked over to the den and crawled inside and passed out from heat and exhaustion.  
**  
A few hours later…**

The roar of another skag woke Mordecai from his dreamless sleep.

_Another one already…shit…_

He grabbed his revolver and reloaded the barrel and gave his throat a nice long chug of water before gathering the courage to head outside. He waved the gun out first before being certain there was no threat. Jumping out and hoping from side to side with his gun at his hip he realized it must have been in his dreams.

Hrwaooooooorrrrrrrrrr.

_I guess not… that sounded like it came from below the drop off…_

He tied the water jug around his waist and started toward the drop at a jog. The sun blazed against the desert sand baking his feet in his boots. Sweat was dripping off of his brows by the time he reached the cliffside. As he looked over the side he could hear a faint echo. "C'mon, I know a spot over there by the cliffside. Hurry!"

The drop was about ten stories down with loose rocks being the only handholds one could hope for. He saw two figures running from a large skag in his direction. The skinny figure was faster and jumped the riverbed with ease. He watched as the larger figure attempted to jump the rock clusters only to come up short and roll on the ground. The skag was on him within seconds slashing and biting ferociously. Mordecai had enough time to look around him before being catapulted off the drop off by a spiderants death roll.

_Ahh... son of a ...._

As he spun in the air he pulled out his revolver and fired blindly at the beast hoping for the sweet spot. A grin appeared on his lips when he heard screech of pain from his assailant.

The ground was rushing up to greet him when a burning pain took hold of his arm and wrist. When he looked up he saw torn bloodied flesh, deep onyx talons, and what he considered the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Bloodwing. In a contrary placement of emotions the pain in his arm brought such joy as a baby would have of a tit.

_Not today…hahaha!_

Bloodwing couldn't keep him in flight but he did slow the departure so the ground still rushed up at him but slow enough to not be lethal. The claws let go of his arm and he landed with a tumble a few yards from the attack. His left wrist ached from deep scratches but the pain was subsided by the sight of the boy. Deep gashes covered his face and arms and his shoulder was swollen. Dark blood covered the ground around him as he screamed and fought against the onslaught. Bloodwing screeched through the sky and attacked the mane of the hulking mass. Mordecai leveled his sights at the figure and unloaded two slugs. Each bullet ricochets off without a notice from the raging skag.

_Fuck... an Elder..._

Two shots rang out as the beast staggered sideways.

_Where the hell did that come from…_

Mordecai looked back at the cliffside thinking the other person had fired. Noticing that the other figure was not holding any gun and in fact, was a girl he looked back at the skag.

The hounds head lolled from the impact of the shot and the beasts eye dilated as it slumped over on its side. The other half of the head had a gaping red hole about six inches in diameter where its eye should have been. The Elder's hind leg was being held on by a string of skin and muscle from where the other shot had landed.

"Hey... who are you?" The voice from behind him asked.

Ignoring the person he looked down at the boy and sudden realization came to him. Bloodwing. Mysterious shot. He peered out at the distance and saw a frail form walking steadily toward him.

_It can't be...  
_  
_Yujinny..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Painful Pasts and Scattered Dreams

"Hey! Hey! Roland! Hurry your ass up! We gotta make it to the Enclave by midday!"  
_  
I'm hurry'n...I'm hurry'n...  
_  
"Yea, yea, yea!" Roland shouted as he frantically packed everything he would ever need in his duffel bag. He grabbed shirts, pants, a compass, his hunting knife, his father's canteen, and other loose ends from his room and stuffed them deep in the bag with his boot. Quickly he dressed in all black attire, threw on his mothers red scarf and his fathers goggles as he headed out. He emerged outside huffing from the weight of the bag and nodded and at his brother Marcus. His brother was a tall man with girth of shoulders and chest that was covered by hard alloy armor, complements of Crimson Lance. The Atlas Corporation loved to experiment with armor on their active soldiers and Marcus seemed to be their favorite candidate. His hair was cut short and flat, curly scruff of brown hair covered his face in what he liked to call a beard, and small narrow eyes fixated on the bag in Roland's hands.

"Bout time you showed, get in." He said as he hauled the bag into the trunk.

Warmth covered Roland's body from the heat of the morning sun as he climbed into the turret seat of the runner. "You think we'll make it?" Roland asked worriedly. "Yea, I added extra juice to the booster to make sure we got the speed if we need it." His brother replied while scratching his beard. He hoped in, kicked started the engine, and set off at full speed through the dunes of **Dardania**.

As they came upon the entrance to Crimson Fastness they parked the runner and ran up to the side door in the garage. Several minutes of banging at the door past before the eye slit opened to reveal two red orbs peering at them. Marcus seemed to not be oppressed by the ominous eyes but fear took hold of Roland's throat and muscles instantly. Suddenly a static voice came through a speaker somewhere behind the door. "What is it? Oh, it's you Marc. Who's the runt?" Roland's nerves calmed as he realized it was a lieutenant in a FAWS suit.

"Kid brother. Going to see the recruiter, someone wants to join the Lance. Now open up Pike and stop scaring the kid." He replied with a slap to Roland's chest.

Steel rang against concrete as the door opened up to reveal a bare room furnished with a card table and four chairs occupied by three soldiers and a curious old man. At the site of him Marcus walked across the room and embraced the old-timer in a rough hug. The man was lavished in a pink silk shirt, short khaki pants and a torn straw hat. "Yuj! You old bugger, when did you get back in town?"

"Ah, well, I've been back for about a cycle now but been layin low for obvious reasons." He said with a wink.

"Haha, yea, always knee deep ain't ya? Heh, well what you doin here, besides stealin the roll from these fools?"

At the sound of this one of the soldiers mumbled something under his breath and shuffled in his seat. "C'mon old man, let's get back to the game." With a glance over his shoulder and a flick of the wrist his cards went flying through the air at them. "Consider that charity boys, you got a few things to learn before ya can earn a decent livin this way."

"So what are you doin here of all places? I thought you were out in the desert lookin for that ,ah... boon of yours."

"HAH! No....no...that didn't pan out. I decided to stop by and see the boys for a lil fun." He replied with a slight nod at the table. "Needed some kind of profit from this trip. Ahh! Is this the famous brother you've been telling me about?"

"The one and only," Marcus said with pointed a finger at Yuj, "And remember, I only said GOOD things about him alright."

"Well, of course. Heya, Roland is it? Sorry ta hear about your parents. Unfortunate thing that was." He conveyed with a pat on Roland's shoulder.

At the thought of his parents the memories etched into his skull came to life.

_The roar of runners and bikes echoed through the billowing smoke inside their home. Fire crept along the walls and ceiling as burning beams and broken plaster fell to the floor. A woman was screaming in the other room and he saw his father pinned to the floor by a shotgun on his temple. Smoke filled his lungs and he coughed uncontrollably on the ground next to his brother. Men laughing mixed with the stifled groans of the woman in the room behind him. Feet came into his vision as a hand grabbed his head and pulled hard, arching his neck and back off the ground. A white and yellow masked covered his vision as tears rolled down his cheeks from terror. Glowing red eyes filled the eye slits of the mask and his heart froze as the man said. "She's almost done boy, come, watch the life fade from your mothers eyes." _

Startled by the shake that Yujinny gave him, Roland tried to focus through misty eyes at the mans face. Thin grey hair was pulled back into a pony tail under the straw hat as pale green eyes saw through him. His skin was hard leather the color of a rusted copper pot and a few cuts covered his left check above a bushy grey beard. He could feel Yuj sense his pain as he spoke. "Well, ah... I believe my purse will get as full as it ever will. It's about time to head home and check on the shop." He got down on a knee and looked at Roland straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, son."

"It was nice meeting you. Yuj?"

"Yujinny Kincaid if it pleases ya." He said with a flourish to the ground.

When the door closed behind him Roland followed his brother to the back of the room where a large door with "Human Resources" on it stood. As they stepped inside the room a short man of middle age was reading papers on his desk with a hard expression on his face. Marcus stood at attention and slammed his right fist against his left peck. "Sir."

"At ease Sergeant Deschain. What is the purpose of this visit?" He said as he looked up thumbing his thick salt and pepper mustache.

"We are here for the recruitment of my brother Roland. He wants to enlist for the prospect of becoming a mechanic in service. Sir."

The officer sized Roland up as he tapped his felt pen against the papers on his desk. "What are your expertise son?"

"I have a license in first aid, I can describe all basics of pharmaceuticals, I can perform basic mechanics, and I can read."

A whimsical smirk appeared on the officer's face at first and then a throaty laugh burst out of him at the comment.

"Good....good... you would make a good candidate for the Lance. Let me ask you this, where do you want to be in ten years?"

"Somewhere, anywhere away from this place. Exploring the galaxies. dealing justice where justice is deserved. Having my own place to call home."

"Hmmph."

The short man looked back down at the paper and brought it up to his face as he thought it over. Roland was only eleven years old but he could always work the station until he came of age. When the old mans face went from contemplation to resentment Roland lost all hope.

"Sergeant........at this time, we are not able to satisfy this request. I am sorry son, it's not you, nor your age. It is just.... this." He said solemnly as he tossed the paper on the desk. Marcus picked it up and read it over four times before giving it over to the officer.

"What's it say?" Roland asked in apprehension.

"I am being deployed to Prometheus. Almost everyone here is, cept the greenhorns. Atlas has called for all arms on the planet." Marcus ground his teeth at this and looked hard at the officer."I thought we had a deal Nate. This shouldn't affect him directly."

"I know we did and I am sorry, but with you gone we will not be able to watch over him. This is for his protection too. He can come back when he is of age, but now, he is too big of a target for pain and torture among the ranks. I won't let that happen to him after knowing his and your past. And we need you up there Marc, something ain't right on Prometheus. Somethin ain't right at all."

Roland sat there in a stupor for a long time while his brother and the officer talked over the arrangements that could be made for him. Their words sounded of waning and chirping to him as his mind wandered into a dark shallow abyss.

_He is leaving me... I have no home...no family...._

He couldn't remember how he got back to the runner or where they were going, but Marcus seemed to be content on getting there fast. Wind and sand was rushing past his face in the runner as they raced through cracked wastelands.

_Where is he taking me? He can't take me with him...the Lance can't hold me..... there is no one else.....there is no place for me here…anywhere… anymore...._

On the horizon a thin figure appeared in the heat mirage and overhead he could see a bird circling over the figure. As they got closer realization came to Roland in the form of a pink shirt and a straw hat. When they pulled up to Yujinny he only smiled and nodded at them.

"Thought I might make it back home before ya showed."

Marcus jumped out of the buggy stopping in mid stride at these words. "So you knew about this? Why didn't you warn me?"

Yujinny's expression turn cold as his eyes bore into his brothers. "I gamble with money for favors, information, and rarities. I cannot betray the words of a man who lost it grudgingly. You know this."

"Alright, I need your help though. Payback as it wills. Your the only one I can trust him with, and you can teach him the things he needs to know. Do this for me and you will have my eternal favor." With that said Marcus spit in his gloved fist and held his hand out. Silently, Yujinny pulled a hunting knife out, cut his palm and shook his brother's hand.

"Blood be my bond."

"Thank you." Marcus said with a tone of resentment. Roland knew what was coming next and he didn't want it to. His brother turned around and took the duffel bag out of the trunk and stood in the heat waiting for the inevitable. Each movement Roland made took effort beyond comparison and the moment came when his feet touched the ground. They embraced in kinship and childhood memories past through their minds.

"Don't lose it, don't lose your sanity here. I want to see you all grown up and ready to take me on when I get back."

"I'll be waiting and ready. Come back to me whole so I can kick your ass like a little brother aught to."

Eternity went by before they released their grip from their brotherly bond. Each gave the other a look beyond seeing before Marcus jumped in the runner and sped off. Fear settled into Roland like no other emotion could. _Alone…_

Yujinny gave Roland a while before wrapping his arm around him and saying. "Hey now, we gonna be right as rain now ya hear? I'mma sure your brother is gonna return, but no need to worry bout the future now ok? We got the here and now in front of us beatin our door down, heh. We got about three hours of walkin before we can make camp for the night, so lets make the most of it."

Time could only be measured in movements as they walked the desert looking at the sea of sand in front of them forever more. _How can my life change so quickly? I almost had my dream…and then they took it all away…I hate them… I hate Atlas._

Talk was scarce during their walk, and the conversations were few and far between about anything other than survival tips. A change of scenery appeared in front of them in the shape of a rock wall a kilometer in length and about ten stories tall. Roland followed the grooves of the boulders and rocks as they passed by looking for some pattern or hidden shape to occupy his thoughts.

The bird overhead gave a loud shriek and flew off ahead of them.

"Stop. Something is wrong. Blood sees something up ahead." Yujinny said as he pulled out a rifle from nowhere like magic act. He peered down the scope for a moment and cursed at what he saw. Yuj tossed the sniper at Roland and pulled another from what seemed as thin air. "There is an Elder skag half a click down by the northwest wall, he is attackin some kids. See if you can shoot em with that." He said as he laid flat against the cracked desert floor and settled the rifle against his shoulder. Roland obliged in the same manner and adjusted the sights for the distance. The image he saw was a lump the color of baked clay dashing after two figures in the distance. He watched as the first form jumped and landed near the wall and started climbing up. Then the next jumped and fell against the ground and then pinned down by the beast. "Is that really a skag? He'd be huge up close."

"If you really wanna know, then I suggest you fire and hit your mark so we can go see."

Roland calmed his heart and relaxed his muscles like his brother taught him. Deep breaths. Letting the steel do the moving he waited and watched the crosshairs bob slightly with his pulse. _One…..Two……….Three………._He saw the sweet spot, felt the shot, and fired.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Courting with Disaster

Blazing heat poured over Bartholomew as he was shoved outside of his home. His mother always kicked him out when she had some money to make. Her only response when he asked why was that he needed to lose weight and gave a pinch at his boy tits. He hated her for it, and hated the fact that he was fat too.

"Go on, go play with some skags for all I care. Just don't be comin back til dinner time." She said and gave him a cruel stare. "Don't you be a fool like last time, mama'll beat you like a psycho midget if I see your fatass around here before dinner."

_Fucking whore, maybe I'll bring over Grif or Smitty and show them who you are with now…_

His home was nothing more than a built-up shack with additions for commodity. White washed walls held together by a light framework of steel beams, ply wood, and a tin roof. Posters of some merchant "Marcus" engulfed the walls along with the Tediore logo and a few missing persons ads. On the northern wall an inkblot of human blood marked where a man was killed due to his mother _other_ business arrangements that night. His home, at least, was outside of city limits, but that didn't stop assholes from stopping by for a quick heyoo to his mother.

White hot desert heat enveloped him when his mother shut the door. Bart turned around slowly and gave a glance to the sand dunes and skag dens. His mother always gave him some crappy Dahl repeater for protection.

_I guess shootin some skags will waste some time._

He climbed atop a nearby New-U station and leveled his sights on a grunt.

After the tenth skag dropped his thoughts wandered back to his pa. He never really knew his father, but he always thought of the man he might have been. Day dreams were the only thing that lifted him out of this hell hole and into someplace better. His mother had never told him about his father. _She probably never knew which one he was_. He envisioned his "father" would strut through their home laughing it up with his mother while making quips with his son. They would go out and use wildlife for target practice with their new rocket launcher or grenade mod. And sometimes….

A soft rustling came from behind him.

_What th... how did they get behind me so fas... _

As he began to turn around the New-U station started to shake violently. He reached out for purchase as his momentum took him over the edge. He caught one edge but lost his grip and tumbled backward. He landed with a hard thud and a sharp pain diced at the back of his head. As he started to pass out he noticed the shape of a small boy... or girl look over him.

**A few minutes later…**

Warm water splashed against Barts face. His instincts betrayed him as he opened his eyes to a white world.

"Wake up boy, I only meant ta scare ya. But ya had to go and fall on your head. See here." The girl said as she poked the back of his head where the pain already filled his thoughts.

"Oww. You are lucky I almost sho..." Bart stopped suddenly as he gazed at the girl in front of him. She was a petite girl with fire red hair and thin features. One long braid reached over her shoulder and lay loosely against her chest. She wore a dirty white cotton tank top and tight jeans that cut off at mid shin. His gaze lingered in bewilderment on the logo on her shirt. It was a chibi teddy bear with a machete in one hand and a grenade in the other. She lifted her hand to where his eyes were fixated and pointed back up to her face.

"Shoo...shooo..Damn, you must'a hit your head real good. You can't even finish a sentence."

"Ah, um, yea." Bart said as he sat up rubbing at his temple. "I was going to say I would of shot you thinkin you were a skag. Next time, give some fair warning before makin a guy fall for you. Alright?"

_Who the hell is this girl? She ain't dress like shes from around here_

"The name's Bart, thanks for the wake up call." He held out his hand still inquisitive if she was nice or not.

She spit in her own palm and shook his. "My pa calls me Lilly."

_...Lilly..._

He rubbed his hands against his pants still content on trying to figure out what was different about her. "You ain't from around here are you? Where did you come from?"

Lilly looked at the ground shyly and kicked some stones. It took a moment before she looked back up and answered him. "My pa came here looking to work for Dahl, but when we arrived they told us that Dahl was close'n shop and no work was ta be found."  
**  
Haaaarrrrooooooooo…**

They both turned and saw the Elder Skag looking at the dead grunts on the ground. They shared a stunned look for a moment and started to sneak off in the opposite direction. They snuck behind the wall of the runner garage and waited there.  
"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The faint sound of sniffs shrouded Bart in fear.

**Hrwaooooooorrrrrrrrrr.**

They took off at full speed in random directions."C'mon, I know a spot over there by the cliffside. Hurry!" Bart said as he noticed she was heading toward the gully. Lilly turned around and bucked after him. The distance between the New-U station and the cliffside was only broken by a dry riverbed filled with loose rocks. The cliffside scaled ten stories high and would be perfect if only they could get up to the small cave that Bart knew about.

Lilly met the lip first and hurdled high over the two yard span of rocks and boulders. She landed with cat like grace a foot from the face of the rock wall. When Bart met the edge he thrust his weight forward hoping to all ends that he would make it.

_Mother have mercy let me make it…_

He landed at the edge of the rocks and fell hard against the ground. He rolled to his side and picked himself up with a quickness he did not know he had. He chanced a look back and saw the Elder five yards from the riverbed. The beast's eyes were fierce with rage and the mouth curved slightly upward portraying a maddening grin.

The hulking figure pounced on him and bit down on his shoulder. He heard a snap and then a crunching sound as the beast began to thrash its head ripping muscle and ligaments alike. Claws sang bitter tears against his cheek and chest as Bart fought feebly to gain leverage on the beast. Blood blinded his eyes and the weight of the beast pinned him down without any remission. His vision began to dim and the last thing he remembered was two loud cracks followed by hard thuds above him. Then, darkness took him.

**That night…**

Pain throbbed through his whole body as he struggled to grasp the idea of where he was. His eyes were swollen nearly shut and his right arm was bandaged up tight. "Cunt rag… mother fucker… ahhhh" Bart shimmied up onto his elbow and the pain brought clarity to his memory. He remembered the attack, the girl, his mother, but something was missing…  
_  
How the fuck am I alive?_

"Oooh, he has a perdy lil mouth ain't he gents. Oh and, ah, lady" Came a voice through the darkness.

_Shut the fuck up… I fucking hate people…always kicking you while your down…_

"You know, you are one lucky shit stain. If it weren't for Mord's health packs and Roland's med experience well, you wouldn't be there hurt'n now would ya? So take it or leave it, but by all means, stop wastin our supplies if ya wanna die. Hey Rol, will ya cut the swellin on his face so he can see at least."

"Uh, Sure."

Bart could hear the sand rustling under the stranger's steps but he still flinched when a hand grabbed his head and held it firmly. A poke touched each brow, and then he could feel hot blood rolling down his face as skin deflated granting him vision. When he opened his eyes he met the greeting of four other people all enveloped in warm yellow light at the edge of the cliffside. A quiet campfire was dancing through the night painting the stranger's faces a calming yellow and a majestic orange. He looked around the campsite and saw Lilly leaning against a rock drawing patterns in the sand around her. The boy to her left was standing with a large bird perched on his right arm. He was lanky but with an air of weight to his presence. There was a bloodied bandage wrapped around his left forearm and he gave the bird a cocksure grin. He wore a vest of dark brown leather over a blue tattered shirt with a small circular device attached to his belt over blackened leather pants.  
_  
An SDU … thought those were still in testing…_

The boy took his eyes off the bird and looked at Bart with what seemed to be compassion. "The name is Mordecai. What's yours?"

"Bart, just call me Bart."

He sat up a bit more and regretted it immediately. His chest burned from the scratches and the torn muscles in his shoulder only multiplied his torment. Just then he realized the third boy directly across from him cooking on a makeshift skillet. The smell of cooked skag meat filled his nostrils and his mouth started to water from the sweet and tangy aroma. The boy got up and walked over to offered up some meat to Bart. He was dressed in a tight fitting shirt and loose pants colored all black dirtied from travel. A red bandana settled over his collar under a pair of goggles. Roland took a piece of sliced skag bacon from the skillet and handed him some bread along with it. Bart ate the meat savoring every flavor the swirled in his mouth. A piece of bread caught in his throat causing pain to shoot through him at each convulsion. Roland searched through the duffel bag and produced a rusted canteen that was filled with a strong dark liquid.

"Drink. It will dull the pain too."

"Well, this has been a prosperous day for us all hasn't it Mord?" The old man said as he whistled for the bird.

"Why do you say that Yuj? My arm is fucked up, he nearly died, and we have no more supplies to get us back home. What do you find prosperous about any of that?"

"Wha? Well, I guess you're right about that. Hahaha! I take it back, it has been a prosperous day for me. Ya wanna know why?"

Bart watched as Mord shrugged and took a swig from the canteen.

"Because we got a new mate," he said as he motioned toward Roland. "We got two new friends, who seem to be able to take a beating quite nicely and can run like all hell. Although, we gotta change that name of yours boy."

"Yeah, and?"

"And we got this." He said as he produced an alien artifact. They were all doused by the blue and purple glow of it.

"Proof of the vault and the key to money, power, fame, and women!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Flight from Sin into Despair

So here is Lilith's story in the introduction of the four Vault Hunters meeting for the first time. I wish I could have posted this sooner, but my internet at home was cut off for a couple of days and I could not view this blog at all. In a way, these stories are one from four different angles told by the characters I hope to portray to the best of my ability or what Gearbox sees them as.

Cold shivered up Lilith's arm as she peered around the edge of frozen cryo tubes filled with sleeping businessmen and politicians. She listened for another group of physicians but the constant pattering of cryo gel against the hard steel floor consumed the room. Each drip brought chills against her bare legs keeping her awake as she hid from the crew of the star liner **Charon's Wake**. The trip was her father's idea and he made certain that she understood the full extent of the consequences.  
_  
"I can keep this disguise up forever, but you, my sweet, are a child, and your body grows while your mind wanders, I need you to lay low and keep in the shadows the whole way. Maecion will know by now that I left and he will be furious. If he catches us we will not exist, he will kill you. He will kill a child, my child, my sweet lovely Lily, to get vengeance, do you understand? We need to get off the grid and stay off forever. We cannot trust anyone on this ship and you cannot be seen, your beautiful red hair will give you away and word always gets back to him. Stay to the shadows, keep to yourself, and think of the rest of our lives together. I do this for you my love, now please do this for me."_

His words would echo through her head every morning and every night and the pain at the thought of failing him kept her alive in the depths of the ship.

Pins and needles filled her legs as she stood from behind the cryo tubes. White clouds narrowed her vision and her head filled with absent thoughts. She steadied herself and breathed deeply feeling her lungs tighten and collapse with lack of oxygen.

_I have to get out of here soon…_

Minutes would pass into hours before she felt safe enough to inch her way to the door. With a breath of encouragement she tapped the code into the lock and stepped back into darkness. Fog rolled out of the room and into the corridor clearing the air inside of the cryo room. She listened for boots against metal, ragged breathing, shifting of armament, anything that would give away prying eyes. With each passing day the crew became more and more aware of little oddities throughout the ship and nerves took each member to another depth of delirium. Over the past two cycles the crew started talking of a ghost onboard opening hatches, phantom foot steps behind walls, whispers echoing in the cryo room and Lilith was happy to claim them all. She let the door close until she was certain before opening again and heading out.

She followed the low lit corridors keeping to the unused areas of the converted supply freighter thinking of the friends she just abandoned sleeping in isolation. Her father picked this vessel because of the outdated electronics and limited personnel which caused for the least liability on their voyage. Only the most eccentric would pay more to ride in cryostasis on a sub par vessel to hasten the trip without it being an impediment on their precious time. All the while, those less favored would travel paying their way with work or live in horrid conditions cramping next to others eating rotten spam and drinking dirty water. Her father took caution when deciding how he was going to play his role and he ended up playing the part of a flamboyant entrepreneur on vacation to his next business venture. She, unfortunately, could not play a part on this trip, she was the liability this time.

Lilith watched the gray paint slowly chipping away on her way through the water recycler. Twisting and turning through the tight corridors she followed the pipes keeping half her mind on the nearness of the walls and the other half on the mist spraying on her face. The weight of the humidity deluged her senses cleansing her body and soul invigorating her mind briefly. She followed the map embedded in her mind from countless trips in escape of close encounters to an elevator shaft that ran the entirety of the ship. She disguised herself inside of an upside down food crate while heading down and waited.

The clamber of steel on steel woke her from dreamless sleep.

_Shit… Must have passed out…_

"…nd the capt'n wants us to stop by this place ta make a quick penny from those guns we picked up."

"Hah! I knew wez goin ta make a nice pinch from that cargo. Right make and models for a planet of criminals and fools we has. Hey! Make sure you set that one ta forty five pounds and release that valve to two eighty."

"Right, right."

"What was that **** pots name again?"

"Pandora…. Heya… looks like one o tha boys left another crate in the pulla… lazy *****."

Yellow lights filled her vision blinding her suddenly as he lifted the crate off her. Time slowed and she closed her eyes.  
_  
Please don't see me… please don't see me… please don't see me…_

She opened her eyes and looked directly at the back of the man holding the crate. Remembering the other voice she tilted her head slightly to find a man turning a valve wheel with his back facing her.

_Fucking lucky… what to do…what to do…_

With an unknown speed she slammed her palm against the lift and turned around lowering her head to hide her hair.

"What the…HEY! Who da **** are you! Come back hur you dirty pile uh ****!"

Lilith did the only thing she could think of. She went to see her father.

By no means was the gallery of this liner considered lavish or extraordinary but enough accommodations were made for the attendees to have it feel comfortable. The floors were made of hard metal and crude tables adorned the room against the walls and cluttered in the middle as rough rugs and carpets were laid underneath. Paintings were hanging along the walls between lockers with only one window to illuminate the room from passing planets and stars.

Lilith peered through an air vent into the gallery in hopes of finding her father. She watched a few couples eat lunch and idly watching the stars float by as others were playing cards or smoking in stride with the liquor cart. Then she noticed him, without a second's hesitation. A plump old man sat on a cushioned chair against the inner wall puffing on a crude electric pipe staring directly at her.

_He must know something is up... or we are getting off here..._

She slipped two fingers out of the grating and wiggled them around until he winked. Lilith smiled to herself at the prospect of getting to talk to someone besides those dead to the world or herself and scurried off into darkness.

* * *

She arrived at the room early and gave in to indulgency and lay down on the downey bed. _Nothing ever felt so sweet..._ Dreams filled her thoughts for a few minutes.

A faint noise of the door shutting startled her and she lifted her head seeing her father standing in the doorway staring at her with a smile.. Deep gentle words drifted from his mouth. "You always looked like your mother with those drowsy eyes and puffy checks." He sighed and looked up closing his eyes. "God I miss her."

The man before her wore a plain red and gold vest over a white silk shirt. Black pants held up by red suspenders with gold filigree wrapped over the fake stomach that he wore. A tuff of auburn hair covered his chin and his head had a glow from the shine of the balding ca. Glue was applied to his face and the backs of his hands to wrinkle his skin causing him to look elderly. The disguise was good but she could still see her father's features underneath it all.

"I miss her too. Will you tell me what happened when we get out of this mess?"

The placid look he gave her was the only answer she needed but he still said it. "When you are old enough. We need to get there first, and that is why I presume you called me here?"

"Well, ah, yes and no. I overheard some of the crew saying we were stopping by a planet in between destinations. Are we going to get off here?"

"Yes, the place is called Pandora. It is... or was an industrial landmark for multiple gun manufacturers. Some believe there is a gold mine of alien technology larger than that on Prometheus. That was until Atlas claimed the planet to be a wasteland and this vault myth was nothing more than folk lore to bring tourists. After that all of the manufacturers picked up shop the only that remained were the outlaws who started picking up where the workers left off in search of alien ruins to sell in the black market."

"Oh.... and you want to live there?"

"Yes. We can stay under the radar and do basically anything we want without attracting too much attention. Plus, Maecion will think I would go off and be lax with his money. A planet like Pandora would be the last place he would look for us. The captain announced this morning that we would be docking in two days on the planet for refueling."

"I doubt we are, those crewmen said they were selling some of the guns they got from the last stop. Said it was ripe for selling to the kind on Pandora. I doubt the ship even needs to be refueled."

He waltzed over and sat next to her on the bed scratching his chin in thought.

"That will do. You will have your way out without being seen. Stay close to one of the docking bays and wait for your opportunity on a shipments run. When you get down there meet me behind the bank there. We need to set up new names and a new account as soon as possible. Dress down and get dirty. Remember this place is full of criminals so watch your back until we meet up."

There was a footstep outside the door and they both crouched ready to move. Her father lipped "GO" and pointed to the air vent. She lipped back "Someone saw me" before heading up into the vent. He whispered back "I know" then turned to open the door. Slowly she crept away into the darkness heading toward the docking bays.

"What are you doing here ol' man? This room ain't bein used."

* * *

The two nights sleeping in the docking bay had been easy except for the nightmares. Light flurried across her vision as the next crate was loaded unto the shuttle for the decent. The days and nights passed into distant noises and haunting images from her past.

_Red lights flickered beyond her vision covering the sweaty bodies that lay in piles around her with eerie auras. Muffled noises came from beyond the walls and dread filled her heart. The air was stifling hot and sweat stung her eyes with each passing moment. The room was filled with blood and bodies and bullet casings. The smell of burning flesh caught in her throat as her eyes drifted over each corpse. Scorch marks ran along the walls and stopped at the door to her home. The door opened and her mother stood there naked. Her body emanated with pulsing blue light along the tattoos wrapping around her arms and legs. Mother…_

"Alright boys, let's close her up, last one for the day!"

Moments passed before understanding took hold of her again.

_It's the last drop… gotta make it quick…_

She quickly peeked out of the polymer crate she was hiding in and jumped out and landed with a hard thump. She turned around and came face to face with a grease monkey staring at her in shock.

"The phantom…"

She felt around the nearest crate, took hold of some object, and threw it.

Blood and skull painted behind him as he fell backward. Lilith watched in amazement at the site of the gun settling on his chest. She turned around hit the lock and knelt beside the man as the doors shut behind her. The top half of his head was blown clean off with blood pooling around his limp form. She reached out to grab the gun and stopped when she noticed red all up her arm. She was covered in his life. The weight inside the shuttle shifted as the shuttle descended to the planet.  
_  
His life… I took his life…oh god… what have I done…_

* * *

**A month later in the middle of nowhere…**

The sound of distant gunfire called to Lilith drawing her to an abandoned vehicle depot with a boy sitting on top of a New-U station. She waited and watched the boy for a long time as he fired at something in the distance before sneaking up underneath him. M_ust be killin time… guess I could waste some time too…wonder if he has good balance…_Her boot scraped against the metal surface of the garage alerting the boy. Shocked at her carelessness Lilith grabbed the pole and jerked it as hard as her arms could impose. She turned around at the sound of the boy thumping against the ground behind her. His eyes bulged for an instant before rolling back in his head.

_Not again…_

Furious at herself she started beating on his chest and stomach attempting to resuscitate her second victim. He did not respond to the blows so she switched her motive to kicking and yelling.

"GET UP! DON'T DIE BOY! DON'T DIE! PLEASE! WAKE UP…. I WAS ONLY FOOLIN AROUND! I PROMISE TO BE NICE! JUST DON'T DIE!"

His lip twitched at the noise then he mumbled nonsense at her. Overwhelming joy fell over her at the site until he curled up into the fetal position. Lilith looked around in hopes of some water pump only to come up with a rusted bucket in the corner of the garage. Doing the only thing she could think of she pissed in the bucket and tossed it over the boy.

"Wake up boy, I only meant ta scare ya. But ya had to go and fall on your head. See here." She said while poking the back of his head.

"Oww. You are lucky I almost sho..." The boy stopped suddenly and stared at her. He was fat, to say the least, with a snug filthy shirt over blue khaki shorts being held up by an old leather belt. Short blond hair followed his scalp over the top of his sun burnt face and neck and sky blue eyes fixed under his heavy brow. When she looked at his eyes she realized that he was staring directly at her chest and gave a huff. _Father was right, all they care about is tits and ass…_ She lifted her hand to where his eyes were fixated and pointed back up to her face.

"Shoo...shooo..Damn, you must'a hit your head real good. You can't even finish a sentence."

"Ah, um, yea." The boy said rubbing his head. "I was going to say I would of shot you thinkin you were a skag. Next time, give some fair warning before makin a guy fall for you. Alright?"

"The name's Bart, thanks for the wake up call." He held out his hand. Doing what she thought the locals would do she spit in her own and took his hand in her own giving a hard shake.

"My pa calls me Lilly."

"You ain't from around here are you? Where did you come from?"

Embarrassed she looked at the ground in hopes of coming up with a reasonable excuse. _How the hell did he know from just looking at me…_Then she remembered what her father said on the ship before the landed and looked up to answer. "My pa came here looking to work for Dahl, but when we arrived they told us that Dahl was close'n shop and no work was ta be found."

**Haaaarrrrooooooooo…**

She turned at the most horrifying sound she had ever heard. In the distance she could see a deformed dog morning over smaller dogs around it. She turned to him with hopes of some explanation to what the beast was but the shocked look on his face was all the she needed. They quietly snuck behind the garage waiting from some sign of it leaving them be. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to leave but a distant noise erased any hope she had.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The faint sound of sniffs came from just beyond the garage.

**Hrwaooooooorrrrrrrrrr.**

Fear filled her heart lifting her feet forcing her to run from the hound. Then she heard the boy's voice. "C'mon, I know a spot over there by the cliffside. Hurry!" Lilith turned around picking up momentum from the downward angle. The sight before her was glorious. A rock cliff reaching into the sky with a series of caves set deep high above the ground. She passed Bart with new vigor at the prospect of avoiding death. The base of the cliff side was met with loose rocks and she leaped high over it landing with ease a foot from the wall. Without looking back she started her ascent until she reached a small crevasse three meters up and squeezed inside. She looked out hoping to see the boy already on his way up but the view she found paralyzed her.

The beast was on top of him biting and clawing in furor. The image blurred into a series of colors and motions. Clay and crimson darted and swayed against each other in a tidal wave of power over helplessness. Tears filled her eyes when she saw blood seep into the ground around the massacre.

_I can't protect anyone…I am a failure…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A Cardinal Vow

Cold night air entered his lungs with each slow rhythmic breath as he closed his eyes and opened his mind to the world. Deepness washed over him and time existed without bindings to the physical realm. Feral energies pulsed around him joining and separating into each other. Light danced under his eyelids in harmony to the pulsing around him through a natural tranquility. Mordecai cleared his mind of any thoughts and listened to the world around him. His mind drifted toward the bon fire as the snaps and crackles rippled at the aura around him. Thumping emanated from the beating hearts of those sleeping around the fire. A second ambiance sat next to him with the same calm pulse as his own shifting through the universe. Searching. Lusting. Needing. The strength of the artifact pulled at him, calling for his soul to relinquish it all. The raw emotions attacked at his soul with desire to consume him until the passion was too great. He opened his eyes and let his pupil's adjust to the flickering lights of the fire.

"This...thing.. is not natural... tell me what you know."

With a series of pops Yujinny stood up and stretched his legs and arms. "Nothing like a good reflection." He replied while reaching for a canteen and taking a quick swig of the bittersweet nectar.

"I know you know what that thing is. What it _really_ is. Tell me so someone has some clue before we head out into the darkness of Pandora."

Yujinny's motions stiffened at the words. He slowly went back to sitting with his legs crossed and whistled into the open air holding up the last of the skag meat. His glare fixed Mordecai with all seriousness while Bloodwing landed on his forearm.

"If the truth is to be told.... then I don't know exactly what it is. But I can say that I know where it came from, and what it can do for us, all of us. Everyone agreed on the plans tonight and I mean to get in that vault. I got it from one of the chief's in the Crimson Fastness over an easy game of kings. The fool kept betting that I couldn't win against him. For being so high up in the Atlas ranks he wasn't that bright." With a flick of his wrist two cards appeared in his fingers. Two red kings.

"I knew he had something and I went all out on this one. I needed some relapse from all the false trails lately. **Prometheus** has been hush hush about their discoveries lately. Apparently there has been something even more overwhelming than alien technology to encompass human civilization for the next millennia."

He pointed to the piece in Bart's hands. "That came from **Prometheus** and has... how do I put this... conditions... if it stays touching the skin."

"So that is why you insisted he hold onto it for the night?" Mordecai asked as he watched Bloodwing pull at the raw meat.

"Yes, in about a week you should see a dramatic difference in him. Those med vials and Rol's medical expertise could never have saved him from those wounds. The beast already killed him with that blow to the shoulder. But with that lovely relic, he will be able to walk tomorrow, and be fully capable for anything in another two. Now, for the most interesting bit of all this." He pulled out a folded torn piece of paper from the inside of his pink silk shirt and handed it to Mordecai. "Read."

"_Classified:_

_Findings have uncovered six distinct artifacts with similar resemblance to known alien technology. A significance to these artifacts compared to other known alien relics has become abundantly clear over the past week. These artifacts were not only able to add elemental effects and increase capability to new models but also increase the potential of the courier themselves. These items have been stolen along with two AWOL female soldiers. Recruit Thea Steele and Recruit Myra Kunstler. Consider them KIA."_

"So… is .."

Bloodwing screeched, hopped down, and looked up at Mordecai with his crimson beak reflecting the yellow campfire light.

"Shush Bloodwing. I was going to tell him the rest." Yujinny said as he lowered himself into a relaxed position. "No, that piece isn't one of the six. In fact, it is not as… potent… if you will, as the ones mentioned in that report. Handy thing, this gift of cards that I have. Give the choice of wallet or classified object, and they all will choose the object. Money rules the soft willed. Pity. Anyways, seems that those recruits stole the bits and ran off to sell to a rival company. Something happened, and now they have vanished off the grid. Leads say one came here, and the other is completely gone."

_This is deep… really deep…_

"Something else is going on isn't there?"

He nodded in apprehension and gave a sideways grin before retorting.

"Yes, yes, good lad. Have you ever heard of the Silent Sisters?"

"…um. Yea. Sort of. Group of women who went about stealing priceless bits or holding up credit centers…. Weren't they the ones who took over that Credit Server Station on **Ismara**?"

"One in the same.. and you must know that was their last job as well. They couldn't leave without eyes on them after that fuck up. So, they went underground, no jobs in….ahhh…. I'd say eight years. Well, there has been an incident with some names around it with a bit of a twist. An all female crew picked up the Crow's Eye Jewel without the IPP catching a single one. Reports say the woman were so fast that the officers ended up shooting themselves. They left behind a note that went something like Singing To A New Tune… The Sirens. Dry, I know, but to the point."

"I see. And you think this is connected in some way? I thought the old leader vanished after that **Ismara** job?"

"She did. Permanently. But I did a little further digging after finding out that information and uncovered that both Steele and Kunstler are still in the Silent Sisters...errr.. Sirens. I think they infiltrated Atlas' ranks to get their hands on some of those artifacts. Once they found out about the extras on those six pieces they took off heading back to start their reign again. The Crow's Eye job happened a few months after this incendent on **Prometheus** occured. So this is why I am getting all of you involved. This will be the most dangerous thing any of us has done, but it will also be the most rewarding if these things are what I think they are."

Stunned from all of the information Mordecai nodded and drew a circle in the sand in front of him trying to fit the pieces together. Bloodwing clicked his beak and launched into the air to start his morning hunt on the desert life. Grey haze surrouned the horizon as dawn approached.

_How do the other two fit in to this... Why has he accepted them... for something like this..._

"What about the two flat foots?" He nodded to the girl Lilith and Bart. "Why them? Why now?"

Yujinny sighed before replying, "The boy will be greatest of us all, a third strong wheel in the coming months. And the girl....there is something special about her. I want you to keep an eye on her. Her story just doesn't feel right to me. But she has talent, and she is a bright one. I don't want to see her get pushed into a whore house like all the other girls around here. So we are going to train them, and make them our family. We all need this, you, Bart, Roland, Lilith, and me. Especially me."

He pulled his straw hat over his head to cover his eyes. "Get some sleep, we have a long walk today, and you never know what is going to come out to bite you out there." Mordecai replied with settling down facing dawn as it approached.

"Mord..."

"Yea."

"No matter what, I love you, son. You've been closer to me than my own blood. I will protect all of them just as I have protected you. I swear this in a life bond. Watch over your family... always watch over your family."

"I know and I you. I will keep vigilance with my new family. I swear this in a life bond."

He watched the light from the sun change the world in front of him and thought about having a true family. A family to share everything with. To help and protect at a moments notice.  
_  
This will change everything..._

* * *

Morning dew formed in the shade between the rocks as the heat of day covered over her. Lilith woke with wind blasting sand against her face filling her mouth stinging her eyes as she spit the last of her saliva into the wind. Motivation filled her when she saw the sun rising before her challenging her at another day. A hard thump startled her from behind and a moment later a screech let her know it was the hunter's bird. _Bloodwing…_She looked behind her and was surprised to find a small pile of lizards and small rodents with lifeless eyes staring back at her.

"Bloodwing's idea of a wholesome breakfast."

Mordecai stood next to her with a blackened piece of meat on a stick. "Hun? Oh…. Huh… I'm not that hungry right now."

"You will be." He replied biting a chunk of meat off the stick. "Need the protein to keep your muscles workin. Water won't keep you goin when that sun starts beatin on your back."

_Beating… Bart…_

Worry took over her as she stepped around Mordecai to check and see how Bart was doing only to find the opposite sight she anticipated. Bart sat on a rock eating two of the meat sticks looking at the sky. "Hey! You want one? Pretty gamey at first, but you'll get past it." Perplexed she took the stick and sat next to him without taking her eyes off his face. The wounds had already turned into scars but something else was different…. _His face is thinner… he looks rested… like someone waking from cryo sleep…and his shoulder! It looks completely healed…_

"Go on… eat girl… ain't much time before we head out. Need all the energy you can get." Yujinny yelled from a heap of rocks. "First things first, gonna climb this here rockwall. Think you can handle it big stuff?"

"Yea… I don't feel so bad. Shoulder's a bit stiff but I think I can make it. Done it a couple of times before, so."  
_  
He's ready to start climbing the wall? He was nearly dead last night and now he is almost completely healed…nothing modern could have healed him so fast…_

"You got some skag blood on ya." Bart pointed to her shirt pulling her back into reality. She looked down only to meet his finger tap her chin. "Gotchya."

An honest smile braced her lips and she felt content in that moment. After what he went through last night he still was able to play a joke on her. "Loosen up a little. We got friends around us who can help us at any time. Stop being so serious and just relax. Be yourself."

Taking a mouthful of her breakfast she let her worries leave her as she watched Roland pick up the campsite and methodically check his pack. His movement were clean and precise with each object he handled keeping to a graceful rhythm in his survey. She caught his gaze for moment feeling a deep sorrow in him before turning back to Bart.

"A little quiet ain't he? He didn't talk much when putting those bandages on me last night but I think something happened to his folks. He never answered any question I had about them." Bart said in between bites. "What about you? Why you so glum?"

"Not glum... just getting adjusted to this new life. My pa use to work on a space freighter until it got decommissioned. Said he wanted a different life for me so he decided to come here for the work. Good luck that was."

"Oh, yea... this place was so much better with all those companies here giving those jobs out. When they left, the smart ones picked up left. The rest stayed for one reason or another. Guess they wanted to find the vault or make their own way here away from the busy life out there in the galaxy."

"Well, at least we can join them in the vault hunt then. The plans that the old man wants us to do sounds crazy, but it will keep me busy round here."

"YEAH! That and giving us free gear. I don't care bout any of the rest of it. I just want the gear."

Mordecai stepped in front of them with a smirk on his face. "Well then lets stop talkin about what we're gonna do and get to it. The sooner we get up this and on our way the sooner I can show you the goods in our shop." Roland appeared behind Mordecai and smiled wide. "First one up gets first dibs!"

With that said they all scrambled to the wall and started their climb.

* * *

Cracked clay flowed into eternity around Roland as the group took a moment to rest. They had walked for most of the morning until they came upon a patch of baron trees. They sat underneath the broken shadows in hopes of relief from the sun.

_What if I don't see him again... he's the last of my family... No, No, No, these people are my family now... gotta remember that... I'll see him again... someday..._

Roland looked around the tree trunk at his new compadres reflecting on their morning talk. The old man and Mordecai seemed honest and were open with him. The other boy, Bart, had some issues, he could already see that he had been abused, but he did seem to have a kind heart to anyone willing to talk to him. Lilith, she was so silent about everything, so secretive, and she would read everyone's actions with a silent resolve. He finished his piss behind the tree and noticed a shadow move over him. He looked up in the sky to see a flock of rakk circling over them.

"RAKK!"

Everyone moved in closer to the trees for cover. Yujinny had his rifle out leaning against a tree branch aiming through the thickets. Mordecai held an assault riffle in one hand and a revolver in the other pointing them in his direction.

"Pick your poison."

"Rifle."

Confused at the gun fire coming from behind him he looked back in time to see a horde of skag charging over the flatland. Bart was picking off the pups with his pistol and Lilith was asking for a gun from Mordecai. Roland loaded the chamber and took aim at the largest skag. Screeching came from above him and thunder filled his boots. He saw a flash of bright steel flash through the air into Lilith's hands and then his adrenaline kicked in. A quick count told Roland thirty skags were still in pursuit and they had to spread the line thin.

"SPREAD OUT! We need to break them up and pick them off!"

He set the rifle to full automatic and let the bullets fly at the wave of skags. tewnty yards... "Aim for the feet Bart!" Wind pushed him from behind to his knee. "ROLAND DUCK!" He looked up to see dark green form falling at him. He lifted his rifle as the beast landed on top of him. Frantic claws scratched over the rifle seeking his blood and flesh.

"Help!"

He struggled against the weight of bird eventually forcing them into a roll. Pain flushed over his arms when the rakk let go in a twitch of motion. He opened his eyes to see Lilith standing over him pulling a machete from the back of the rakk's skull. _Holy Shit..._ "They're still coming! I'll get your back!" She said pointing the bloody slick machete at the charge.

He rolled onto his stomach and fired blindly at the approaching stampede. _Ten yards..._

"They keep coming! Must be a nest nearby! We gotta get to some better cover!" Yujinny yelled. Another screech came from behind Roland followed by a one winged rakk toppling end over end past him. He surveyed the skags before him. _Five left... they must of come from a den too..._ "Skag den! Head out to the skag den!" He shifted his weight and went to a knee aiming at the swooping rakks and set his rifle to a three round burst. "GO! I'll cover the air! Just make a way to the skag den!" Two forms fell from the sky forty yards out but two more shot into the sky from behind a hill.

"Roland! Move it! Don't just sit there!"  
_  
Need to give you guys some more time..._

With smooth movements he shifted his aim to cover the bulk of the flock and fired. One fell and the other ten started their assault on him. He fired against the screeching wall until the click from his savior echoed in his head. _Empty..._ He sat there motionless on his knee waiting for his destiny with eyes closed. Something pushed off his shoulder and a feral scream came from over him. He opened his eyes to see Lilith connect her steel with the lead rakk and fly backward crashing into him before black consumed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Dissension and Inception

Thunder roared through Bart's chest as the oncoming skags beat at the baked clay toward him. _Ten yards away..._ He let his pistol click empty before turning around to check on his compadres. Lilith lay over Roland struggling to stand as a fallen Rakk attempted to escape. A bombard of emotions swept over him at the thought of losing his new family. _Never... _His next actions blurred into mere senses as he turned around to stop their destruction.

Brown, red, and black swirled in front of his face as he pumped slug after slug into any skag that reared its ugly head. Sweat, shit, char, and blood filled his nostrils enraging the murderer in him. Two of the beasts leapt at him from either angle leaving little room to dodge. He raised his gun and whipped the foul hound to his left taking the brunt from the right. Burning engulfed his side when he attempted to get up and the weight only seethed the pain further. More skags beat past as he fought off his foe with little success. Dry foaming spittle blotted out his vision as he struggled under the weight reaching for his gun lying against the ground. Slowly he inched his gun to the beasts mouth while punching at the opposite side gaining some leverage before firing. The second hound started to squirm from underneath him and dread filled Bart.

Clumps of clay splattered against them as the remaining hoard passed by searching for the dead. Shots rang out from Bart's side bringing his attention to the barrage of Rakk diving at Roland and Lilith. _No.... _At that moment his chest burned with a cold chill and then black consumed him.

_Bart stood upon a marrow bridge covered with shifting patterns melting in and out of intense luminosity. Before him stood a snow covered cliff side against a sky of molten lava burning against the heavens. _

"_Hello!" He yelled out. "Hello!" _

_He waited on the bridge in silence too afraid to move or call out again. _

_**Come… it is safe… **_

"_Who are you? Where am I?"_

_**Trust yourself… follow your instincts…**_

"…_What do you want from me?"_

_The patterns beneath him swirled and multiplied covering the whole surface before receding to pale white again. Gathering what courage he could muster he took a soft step cringing as the toe of his shoe pressed against the hard surface. Safe. Each step quickened as he brought himself closer to the end and wide open ground. Suddenly the sky erupted in bright arcing flames as a whip crack rattled his thoughts. _

_**When you go out from the night air, I will be there waiting in the darkness. Expect the chill of death to embrace you with satisfaction beyond accord. Tear not the last moments of your life away but retain the essence of your memories, as soon they all will be lost forever more. Break through barriers of realms known into the wilderness unexplored and everlasting knowledge will be bestowed. Release your soul and grants of lust and power and desire will cascade unto you. I will be watching… and waiting…**_

_The bridge erupted into crystalline cobalt shards around him pushing him off his feet into the puffy white snow. They sky broke into tears of shifting red smoke and a fiery orange haze. _

The smell of bile and feces choked at his senses bringing him back to reality. _What was that…_ Bart opened his eyes to the sight of his arm covered to the elbow inside of a skags throat.

"What... the... fuck..."

He shifted his head around searching for purchase of reality.

_Lilith... Roland...._

Roland lay on the ground as Lilith fired wildly into the air cursing to all known gods. Turning back he noticed Mordecai leaning against a baron tree frozen in mid reload staring at him. The skag jerked against his arm pulling him down to a knee. Bart slammed his head against the mongrel freeing his arm. He chanced a glance on the ground for his weapon. _Gone..._

Two shots rang out as the last skags fell into smoking lumps around him freeing his path. Bart took a moment to nod at his saviors before heading over to Lilith. "You.... need.... help ma'am?"

"Oh come off it. Help me pick em up and carry em over to those skag dens." She said while nodding off to a distance patch of dirt mounds. Pain shot up his arm when he lifted Roland onto his back. He could feel fragments of bone shifting between his elbow but he shoved the pain to the back of his mind. Focusing on savings his friend he hefted the weight and turned to Lilith with a grin. "Is it just me, or are you bad luck?"

She gave a dirty look and spit on his shoe before turning around to get Mord and Yuj to follow.

* * *

Foul stale air filled her lungs with each passing breath as she sat inside a den resting her body. The dens were a pitiful sight to anything but a skag, but it was a moments respite from the afternoons events. Roland came to after a shot from a med kit, but Bart still had her worried. She gave a lazy glance out of the corner of her eye at him leaning against the front of a den.

_His arm is still drooping... but he doesn't complain about it at all..._

"Here, this will give us the boost we need before earning the rest of our blisters today."

Mordecai stood above her with a haunch of roasted skag leg. She grabbed it and took a mouthful of meat letting the grease flow down her face while thinking of home._ Pa's gonna be mad I've been gone this long... gotta get back soon._

"How much farther do you think we've got? Bout an hour or three?"

"Meh, hard to say really. All depends on the wildlife out here. We should be able to get back by nightfall without any more encounters." He paused for a moment before shooting his eyes at Bart. "Did you see what happened to him? When the skags overran him?"

".... no? What happened?"

He scratched the back of his head and gave a quick shake before answering. "Rage.... it's the only thing I can describe it as. He went into a frenzy and took out half the skags with his bare hands. I don't think he knows it either..."

_That would explain why he is so distant...._

"Hun.... I ain't seen it. Was too busy trying to protect Roland. He okay now?"

"Yea. Says his head is still feels like a driller's been at it but he seems up and ready."

Taking another bite of the haunch she stood and headed out of the den.

"I'mma see if he wants some. Thanks!"

Sand peppered her face as she headed toward Bart. The blue in his eyes told her a tale as she walked up to him and handed the leg over with a smile. _He does know... something happened..._ _he's scared... _

"Thought you might want to reap your reward after all that fighting."

"Thanks..."

The wind picked up blowing her hair in her face as they stared at each other for a moment. The creases on his forehead moved slowly down revealing his attempt to think of something to say. _He's scared...whatever it was..._

"Bout ready to head out. You feelin up to another long walk with me?" She said with an idle grin.

He took a bite and nodded.

"Yea...soon" He said turning away from her into the wind.

"You know, I am here if you need me... for anything at all..."

"I know." He shrugged. "I just don't know how to explain it. Give me time. Please."

Yujinny came out of one of the dens and gave a flourish with his arms. "Alright boys and girls, we ready to pick up some dust?!"

_Flathills Quarter... Home..._

The trip back was long, boring, but safe and the deep blue of night fell on them like a speckled blanket. Mordecai gazed at the stars giving a moment for thanks kissing his thumb and tracing an upside down leaf in the air. In the distance he could see the flickering of lights from his small town and anxiety washed from his nerves. The clay turned into packed gravel as they stepped onto Bandito Ave heading straight home.

"Almost there! HAHAHA!"

Exhilaration pushed the group faster after hearing this and the smells of the buttered foods and sweet meats.

_Food... good food... and sweet delicious water..._

Yujinny slapped Roland on the back showing a toothy smile. "Ain't no thing like the comforts of home after a long trip. Welcome to your new home..." He gestured to the lights "Flathills Quarter!"

Lilith turned to him with a curious look and asked, "Why Flathills Quarter? There ain't no hills round here..."

Nudging her he said "Observant are we?... Yea, these lands have changed over some time from what I hear. There use to be short plateaus around here which hid this town but all that's been changed. The quarter part is because of this little war that happened between the townsfolk and manufacturers workers..."

"Oh? Did it now? Some of the boys steal some guns from a warehouse or something?"

"Well, see, there is the thing, that happened all the time, and nobody cared. At least, from what I hear. Apparently S&S didn't care about guns getting out of hand as long as it was IN a hand. If you know what I mean. This was something else entirely. Since the manufacturers came here the simple folk had a harder time keeping up with food demands. Farms were expanded but the weather never supported the crops. The workers paid more and more for apples, lettuce, carrots... you name it. After a while the workers got tired of it and started raiding fields. Then things got carried away and they started raiding homes, families, slaughtering the animals and raping anything with a hole."

He glanced at Lilith to judge her response at this. The horror in her heart was plain as day so he decided to step lightly.

"As you can imagine, the towns folk didn't like being abused this way and started arming themselves more heavily. Sleeping in barns, keeping to themselves at markets, and taking more extreme measures."

They made it to the town and Yujinny walked first through the entrance of the town in between the wall of cemented barricades. He spun around with a look of amusement on his face.

"No welcoming party Mord! Ha! Shows how much this places cares for this ol' gent! After all I done for em... Guess we'll just keep on with our plans."

Seeing the worry still on Lilith's face he lightly took her hand in his. "If you truly want to know more I will tell it later. It's not a story for a weak stomach, but it is good to know the history of Pandora's settlers." She nodded and squeezed his hand. "Thanks. Let's find out about what we're gonna do first. Then I might consider my history lesson again."

He walked through the town kicking at the generators as they stopped working. Bloodwing screeched overhead before landing on the roof of their home hoping impatiently on the ledge.

_He's homesick too... it's been a while for him..._

He clicked his tongue twice and held his arm up for Bloodwing after unlocking the front door. Blood landed giving a soft peck to his forearm. Mordecai smiled and walked in giving a quick once over to the place for security. _Shutters closed... no damage to the door... vendors not moved...till still on the table... we're good._

He showed them into the kitchen motioning toward the square table met with a bucket and three metal chairs. The room was narrow but sufficient composed with a counter and cupboards for normal kitchen storage. The walls were the color of pale green moss with exposed sheetrock covered by a Tediore calendar and a chalkboard. Immediately Yujinny went to the counter and set up four hot plates. "How bout some boiled potatoes with seared skag meat... oh and some cayenne and..." He trailed off as he rummaged through the cupboards.

Roland sat his duffel bag down against the back wall taking out the left over meat from the days gain while the rest sat down at the table. "I think we would all like to know where we are going and what we are doing next. What say you pops?" Roland said while starting to cut the meat.

"Of course, of course. Business before pleasure...kids now a days..." he set his knife down and cracked his knuckles before turning his attention to them.

"First off, we are splitting up in the next couple of days... the four of you will be put into a set of two each. Roland and Bart will head out to the old mines for light observation work. I heard there was some noises coming from Toby mine and it couldn't hurt to check em out. Remember, if someone catches you out there, just play the whole we were playin round and didn't know no better bit. Lilith and Mord, you two will be heading over to Silpium to find out what you can about any up and coming raider bands. If someone stops you two, well, I shouldn't have to tell you what you need to do. Just be careful."

Lilith looked at him irritated and voiced her fury. "That's it? That is all we are doing? All that build up for some menial task?"

"Young lady, all good things start with information. Before we can dive into our treasures we have to get everything straight. And right now, we need to make sure the Sirens are here and someplace we can get them. In the meantime, we will all be learning new things and working with each other. Think of it this way, if I were to go around asking bout raiders and bandits and gangs around Pandora then word would get back to these two. If they found out, we might as well give up, but if you go about poking your nose in their business pleading innocent no one will suspect anything out of the ordinary. If we play our cards right, we can get to the Vault by the end of this season."

Bart chimed in "Sounds good Yuj, but what about our families at home? What do you want us to tell them when we come home at random times with oddities or loose ends?"

Yujinny held up his finger to retort but hesitated for a moment. Roland picked up his steak cubes and dropped them in the skillet. "Tell them you found a job and hours are random. Pay is regular as long as you can make it. Tell them it might take days to finish a job so you can't say when you'd be home till the jobs over with."

"That's my boy!" Yuj said while rubbing Roland's head. "Oh, some garlic salt on those... mmm...hmm.. and how bout we melt some cheese on those potatoes? Damn that's some good stuff."

"Oh... one more thing for the lot of ya. If you find some girls with strange tattoo's on their body take note, take a picture, but don't act. They are the leaders of this pact and can do some amazing things. Like blow a man's head off with a flick of the wrist.... Dinner's up!"


End file.
